


Moonlight Sonata

by Lukescrunches



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Love Confession, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, and yeah, in a hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukescrunches/pseuds/Lukescrunches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at the spot for what felt like an hour, but turned out to be only six minutes when he checked his phone once more.<br/>Sighing, he threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He massaged his feet into the soft carpet as he worked up the motivation to stand.</p><p>When he did, he groggily stumbled over to the adjoined bathroom and shut the door before switching on the light.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Michael wakes up at 2 a.m. and confesses his love for Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything fanfic related and also the first time posting online, so please bear with me. Please feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments, as I do wish to improve on my writing skills. 
> 
> Thank you, remember to take care of yourself - I.B.

Michael threw his arm over his forehead and slowly opened his eyes. Through the French windows he could see stars twinkling overhead and the moon shining bright, almost at its climax. The light it produced illuminated the room with an angelic aura. The white duvet seemed glow with a bright pearl colour. 

The scarlet haired boy reached blindly for his phone on the bedside table. He winced as he turned down the screen brightness. 

'2:14 am' the lock screen read. 

Groaning, Michael pushed himself up off the pillow with his elbows and rubbed his hands over his face as the duvet slipped down his bare torso. He leant against the headboard and stared dazedly at the rectangle patch of moonlight, which reached from the bottom of the glass doors, across the short expanse of carpet and halfway across the queen sized bed. 

He stared at the spot for what felt like an hour, but turned out to be only six minutes when he checked his phone once more.  
Sighing, he threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He massaged his feet into the soft carpet as he worked up the motivation to stand.

When he did, he groggily stumbled over to the adjoined bathroom and shut the door before switching on the light. Wincing once more at the brightness he wandered over to the sink, the cold tiles sending goose bumps up his body, making him shiver. The reason why he was so cold became apparent when he saw his naked reflection in the large mirror. 

Sighing once more, he tipped the toothbrushes out of the cup on the bench and filled it with water from the icy tap.  
After gulping the water down he poured another and another before putting the toothbrushes back in the cup.  
Michael zoned out. He stared, mesmerised, at his pale green irises and watching the way his eyelashes moved was he glanced around. 

A shiver swept up his body once more and he decided to head back to bed. He switched off the light and waited until he adjusted to the darkness before opening the door. Michael noted how the bedroom was a considerable amount warmer than the bathroom and stood there for a moment observing the moonlit room. His eyes wandered to the large mound on the right side of the bed and watched as it rose gently up and down as the form breathed.

Smiling ever so slightly, Michael paced to the edge of the bed and crawled up the left side before again resting against the headboard and throwing the pearly sheets over himself. After a few minutes of the uncomfortable wood digging into his back, the read head shuffled forward to get a better view out the windows. He hugged his arms around his knees and listened to cars passing the hotel. Humming quietly to himself, Michael's eyes drifted back to the stars and tried to make out constellations and planets. 

The moon's light shone onto the balcony, making the water droplets from the evening's rain, look like pretty lights weaving along the dark railing.  
Michael's made a slight jump as he felt unexpected movement beside him, knocking him out of his daze. He turned to glance at the right side of the bed and watched as his sleepy companion drowsily opened his eyes. Yawning, the boy reached up and rustled a hand through his dark blonde hair. 

"What time is it?" He asked, voice croaky and low from sleep. 

"Early. Way too early. Go back to sleep Luke." Michael murmured back. 

Luke ignored this and reached across the red head's pillow for his phone. Michael huffed as he recalled Luke's habit of leaving his phone in his jeans' pocket. 

"2:39" Luke mumbled, giving Michael a glare. 

"Like I said, too early. Go back to sleep, love." Michael whispered in response. 

But Luke ignored him again and directed his eyes to the window. As he did so, Michael noted how pretty the moonlight looked on his lover. It illuminated a halo around his light hair and gave his bare shoulders and collarbones a ghostly glow. He trailed his eyes down his chest to wear the duvet pooled over his stomach. Looking back up again, Michael became caught up in the way the light made Luke's eyes a lovely pale blue, almost icy but yet seemed so warm. 

Michael followed the boy's gaze out the window and watched a group of small clouds float over one of the constellations he had picked out earlier. The boy felt movement behind him once more but this time did not turn around. He felt warmth flood through him as Luke leaned his chest flush against Michael's back, rested his chin on his shoulder and reached his arm over the red head's, tangling their fingers together.

"The light makes your skin glow." Luke's warm breath sent a shiver down Michael's spine. "It's looks pretty." 

"Looks better on you." Came his barely audible reply. The blonde hummed against his shoulder and tilted his head into a more comfortable position. 

"Your hand's squashing mine." Michael murmured. Luke shifted his arms and wrapped them around his waist. A few moments later Luke's lips brushed against his shoulder and left a soft kiss to burn into Michael's skin.  
They sat in silence, letting the minutes pass as their thoughts filled the void of their drowsy heads. 

"I like this time of night." Michael mumbled. "It's so serene. I don't feel pressured and I'm relaxed as fuck. Like, I feel like I can let my mind wander to anything I like because no one's there to judge my thoughts, not that people can read my thoughts but thinking of things while it's day makes me feel like I have to censor things in a way." 

"I know what you mean." Came the muffled reply. "But I'm here though." 

"You don't count." 

"Are saying I'm 'no one'" 

"'Course not. I'm just saying I can be all the different versions of myself around you because you never judge me." 

"Oh. Cal and Ash don't judge you though, do they?" 

"They're my bestest friends but there are parts of me I'm unwilling for them to see. I don't feel like that around you." 

Michael felt Luke smile against his skin. He pulled Luke's arms from around his waist and turned to face him. He didn't say a word, he just observed the beautiful boy in front of him and wondered how he got so lucky. 

"I love you." He murmured. Luke's eyes widened in shock. It was the first time one of them had uttered those words. The shocked expression turn into a small smile and a blush. Luke leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Michael's lips. Michael loved the way Luke smiled into it and embraced the feeling he got when he felt no lip ring. Luke's hand reached up and slowly caressed his cheek. Michael failed to hold back a gasp at how gentle he was being. The blonde carefully grazed his teeth along Michael's bottom lip and pulled away, watching as it bounced back into place, redder than before. He gave Michael a shy smile and ducked his head before whispering:

"I love you." 

The scarlet haired boy moved forward and leant his forehead against Luke's, closing his eyes. He didn't flinch when Luke unexpectedly pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"I love you so much." The younger boy, whispered as he pulled away.  
Michael opened his eyes and found Luke's were still closed. The place where their foreheads touched spread warmth through Michael's veins and made his heartbeat slow to a steady pace. Anyone else's hearts would have sped up when they were with the one they cared about most, but Michael's didn't. He felt calm and collected, at home and more or less himself. He loved the effect Luke had on him and now he knew the boy felt the same.  
Luke opened his eyes to find Michael watching him. Blushing once more, he graced Michael's mouth with more kisses.

"I," kiss "love," kiss "you," kiss "more," kiss "than anything" kiss "I've ever loved before" kiss. 

"You can stop y'know." Michael whispered. 

"For now." Luke smirked. Still smiling, Luke reached for Michael's phone and handed it over for Michael to unlock. He handed it back to Luke who opened his music. He put Blurryface on shuffle and turned it down to the lowest volume. Resting it back on the table, Luke lay down and shifted over to his side of the bed. Michael listened and watched the sky some more as he hummed along to The Judge, before his elbow was yanked from behind. 

Michael found himself facing darkness before he pulled away from his pillow to face Luke. The boy across from him grinned and pulled him towards his chest with his hand still gripping his elbow. Letting go, he draped his arm over his waist and began to draw patterns on Michael's lower back. Luke began to quietly sing along, his gaze fixed on Michael's chest. 

"It's way too early." Michael whispered. "Go back to sleep, love." 

Luke sighed, gave Michael a look, pulled away and lay on his side once more, back facing the green eyed boy. 

"Night my love." Michael barely heard Luke say. 

"Good night darling." He replied. 

Switching the music off, Michael lay on his back and noted how much darker the room had gotten from the abundance of clouds that now filled the sky.  
Michael heard the soft pit pat of rain beginning to hit the window and let it lull him into unconsciousness.


End file.
